List of Dragon Ball Z episodes
This is a list of Dragon Ball Z episodes and films. For a list of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball episodes and the list of Dragon Ball GT episodes. For the recut Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes. For a list of Dragon Ball Super episodes, see list of Dragon Ball Super episodes. For a list of Super Dragon Ball Heroes episodes, see list of Super Dragon Ball Heroes episodes. Overview Dragon Ball Z is the second series in the ''Dragon Ball'' anime franchise. In Japan it ran from 1989-1996, and was an extremely popular show, spanning a total of 291 episodes. In the original Toei Animation production of the series in Japan, the series was divided into four major plot arcs known as sagas: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Buu Saga. When Dragon Ball Z was first produced in the US, Funimation collaborated with Saban Entertainment to finance and distribute the series to television, sub-licensed home video distribution to Pioneer Entertainment (later known as Geneon Universal Entertainment), contracted Ocean Productions to dub the anime into English, and hired Shuki Levy to compose an alternate musical score. This dub of Dragon Ball Z was heavily edited for content, as well as length; reducing the first 67 episodes into 53, and is often referred to as the Ocean dub or Saban dub. It aired early in the morning in 1996 for two seasons on WB and UPN affiliate networks, but was canceled in 1998. A year later after gaining newly found popularity on Toonami, the series was reconsidered for continuation. FUNimation began dubbing episodes 54 through 276 (the series finale) on their own, with their own in-house voice actors and studio equipment from September 13, 1999 to April 7, 2003. This redub is often referred to as the Funimation dub. In the FUNimation dub of the series, the original four sagas were furthered divided into a total of sixteen sagas: Vegeta Saga (Saiyan Saga), Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, Frieza Saga, Garlic Jr. Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, Cell Games Saga, Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga. In 2004, Geneon/Pioneer Entertainment's (which owned the rights to Dragon Ball Z's home video distribution) license expired, and the rights to home video distribution of the series was acquired by FUNimation, which included the video rights to the first 53 (67 originally) episodes of the series. After acquiring the license for the first two seasons of the show, FUNimation began redubbing it with their cast in order to keep the series's dubbing consistent, and redubbed the original uncut 67 episodes of the series. FUNimation then announced that they would release these 67 uncut episodes in the Ultimate Uncut Special Edition DVD line, releasing the first DVD on April 12, 2005. However this DVD set was canceled before every episode was released, in favor of the soon-to-come Funimation Remastered Box Sets. But all 67 uncut episodes of Dragon Ball Z were later aired on Cartoon Network, beginning on June 14, 2005 and continuing throughout the Summer. Episode listings Toei episode listing To see each of the following episodes' respective page, see the corresponding episode in the english Funimation uncut episode listings further below. Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Buu Saga Edited episode listings The Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z was Funimation's first English dub track of the Franchise, with only the first two seasons of the show dubbed. The Ocean dub of the series, which was marketed to children, was notable for heavily censoring the show: getting rid of most references to death and editing out overly violent scenes. The episodes were so heavily edited that while the first two seasons were comprised of 67 episodes in the Japanese dub, Funimation shortened the first two seasons to 53 episodes (or 56 episodes if the Tree of Might three parter is counted). These 53 episodes were also later redubbed by Funimation for TV broadcast, in addition to their DVD-only uncut dubs of the original 67 episodes. After the Ocean Group dubbing of the first two-season, the series was then immediately dubbed by Funimation's in house voice actors, starting from episode 54. See the Funimation Uncut Episode Listings further below for more information on the Funimation dub. Saiyan Saga Namek Saga Funimation uncut episode listings Following Season 2, FUNimation replaced the Canadian Ocean cast with their own non-union Texas-based cast. FUNimation's in-house cast began voicing the episodes beginning at episode 54 (the beginning of season 3, the Captain Ginyu Saga) where the Ocean Group left off. While the first two Ocean-voiced seasons were heavily censored by FUNimation, the in-house dub was not, this was because the series had shifted from syndication to the less strict cable channel Cartoon Network. FUNimation's in-house talent continued to dub the series from episode 54 until the series finale at episode 276 (episode 291 uncut, as explained below). In the UK, AB Groupe hired the Ocean talent to create an alternate English dub for episodes 108-276 (123-292 uncut). This concurrent dub used the same scripts and episode titles as FUNimation's in-house dub. Because the independent FUNimation dub began at episode 54, it was not until several years later that FUNimation acquired the rights to seasons 1 and 2 from their former distributor Geneon. After receiving the rights to the first two seasons, FUNimation redubbed the original shortened 53 episodes with their own voice actors for TV Broadcast. They planned to release these uncut episodes in the Ultimate Uncut series of DVDs with the first volume available in April 2005. However, this DVD set was never completed, and the 67 uncut episodes (along with the other 224 episodes of the series) were instead later released in the Funimation Remastered Box Sets. However, all 67 uncut episodes were also aired on Cartoon Network in the summer of 2005 beginning in June, two years after the finale of the series on Toonami. Raditz Saga Vegeta Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Junior Saga Trunks Saga Androids Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Other World Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Peaceful World Saga ''Dragon Ball Z'' films ''Dragon Ball Z'' movies #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’'' ''Dragon Ball Z'' TV specials #''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' ''Dragon Ball Z'' OVA #''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' #''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' #''Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock'' Category:Lists * Category:Episodes Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z